The Clinical Nutrition Research Unit will support research, training, education, and patient care activities in the area of clinical nutrition. The research projects will be concerned with the relationship of serum cholesterol to hematocrit as well as infusion of interferon; the relationship of weight loss to blood pressure control; the effects of exercise and diet on serum and muscle carnitine in control subjects and patients with renal disease; the development of fatty livers in patients treated with parenteral hyperalimentation and the occurrence of hypoglycemia following discontinuation of parenteral hyperalimentation. A Nutritional Assessment and Support Service has been established which, besides involvement in patient care, will act as a focal point for providing education in clinical nutrition to third and fourth year medical students as well as housestaff and allied health personnel. A specific course in nutrition is now included in the second year medical school curriculum, and elective courses in clinical nutrition are available to senior medical students as well as graduate students in the nutritional sciences and related disciplines.